Meant to Make You Shine
by Karinae
Summary: It was the first Potter-Weasley gathering since the majority of the family had graduated so James assumed things would be interesting, especially with what he planned to announce, but he never expecting things to get this wild. Slash Teddy/James
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All of the characters and associations of the Harry Potter realm belong to J. K. Rowling and all other copyright holders. Sadly, I am not included in these aforementioned institutions and merely borrow such settings as a playground for my own creativity.

**_Meant to Make You Shine_**

James was jolted from his sleep by a terrible wailing noise. Having spent the last few months with his Uncle Charlie in the newest care center in England as an apprentice in dragon handling, it was his reflex to jump out of his bed and search for whatever had gone up in flames this time. The fog of sleep clearing from his vision, his mind took time to process the familiar surroundings of his childhood room. Whirling posters of various Quidditch teams and a few stationary ones of muggle cars took up most of his wall space, and the messy collage seemed to give him a headache now that he had grown out of his teenage fascination with such novelties.

While he still loved Quidditch, it just didn't seem proper to have blazing orange figures whoop at him out of an old Chudley Cannon's poster. He decided it was finally time to have that conversation with his mum about how now that he was twenty it was unnecessary to keep his room exactly as he left it before going away to Hogwarts nearly a decade ago.

Realizing that it was his mother's wailing that woke him up, he decided that conversation would have to wait yet another day. His mother tended to let her Weasley side get the best of her when she was already emotional and she'd take to turning bright red and blubbering whenever it was brought to her attention that her youngest child was now in her final year at Hogwarts. Bringing it up she she was already distressed would most likely result in her emotionally overloading and damage to near by objects.

James made his escape from the room before the pressure that was beginning to form in his temples could take hold. As he slipped into the upstairs hallway, he grinned noticing the equally unkempt form of his brother doing the same from across the hall. Albus had graduated from Hogwarts two years ago this spring and decided to follow in their father's footsteps immediately, resulting in immediately beginning Auror training.

While he was automatically accepted to the program, he found that they cut him no slack for his surname- which came as a relief as he had always been revered for being the son of Harry Potter even more than either James or Lily due to how severe the similarities were between the legend and his son. Because of this pleasant expectation of equality in Albus's study, he had gone mostly unseen to the majority of the family until last week when he had showed up at the Potter house saying he was on leave before his final examinations.

It was his arrival that had prompted Ginny to organize a family party in celebration of the only holiday that February held, Valentine's Day. When the boys had first heard about it, they insisted she should just be like a normal Weasley mother and have some sort of reunion. Apparently she had become a premiere hostess in their absence and asserted that it's necessary for every good party to have a theme behind it. As the brothers descended that morning, an abundance of red and pink assaulted their retinas. James vaguely thought he might have been better back in his room for at least there he was spared from having enchanted cupids shoot arrows at him and the scent of roses.

As he considered retreating, an action Albus had taken as soon as he saw the downstairs, a shrill shout stopped him.

"There you two are!" Ginny snapped. After all of these years, James still got nervous when his mother scrutinized him as she was doing now. "I've been up for hours and haven't seen either of you anywhere!"

"That's because we've been asleep, Mum!" Albus called from his position halfway up the stairs. Ginny turned her hawk-like gaze to the younger son, who immediately straightened up under the intimidating look. They both may tower over her, but she was able to hex them into next week if they put a toe out of line. And with how much effort it seemed she put into making their house into a sappier version of Madam Puddifoot's Tea Parlor, neither of them wished to put her to the test.

"Look at the state of the both of you," she tsked. "Your father went out to get some last minute party supplies, so I need all the help I can get. Now go get washed up, I don't want your smell mixing with the spells I put up to make it smell like a Parisian garden." James wrinkled his nose in disgust at the scent.

"Honestly Mother, as if there is a difference between your garden and a Parisian one," James scoffed. Ginny shot him a look, to which he quickly added. "They are both so exquisite, who could tell the difference?" Albus snickered quietly from above James, causing the older boy to shoot him a glare.

"Never mind. Everyone will be here at three, and look! It's already ten! Hurry!" she urged, fleeing from the room leaving the James and Albus speechless. Albus just shrugged, finishing his ascent up the stairs. James resigned himself to see what he could do in the meantime, knowing that his brother always took much longer than necessary in the shower. The least he could do in the meantime was to help his mum not be the death of either herself or one of the house pets in her haste.

"Albus has first shower," James announced, noticing the kitchen was the only thing that didn't seemed to be decked out in the current color scheme. Ginny merely nodded as she stirred a bowl manually with one hand and the other used her wand to conduct some recipe. James had always been awed at his mother's proficiency in household spells, but she assured him that it was all due to his grandmother having seven of them and her being the only girl rather than any natural inclination. James could barely do any basic cleaning spells right, let alone cooking. At least that wasn't his assigned duties when he was home with-

"Oh Mother, I still have something to say to the family today," James reminded. Ginny still didn't take her attention from her work.

"Yes dear, I know. Just wait until after Uncle Ron has had some firewhiskey though. You know how intolerable he can be sober," she laughed at her brother's difficulties to see eye to eye on anything he didn't explicitly think or that Hermione didn't instill in him. Yet again, James figured that no amount of alcohol could prepare his uncle for this news.

"I will Mum," he assured despite his fears.

"Good, now if you could possibly de-gnome the front lawn. I had your father do it, but he's much too gentle with the bloody things." It was James's turn to laugh, moving forward momentarily to kiss the top of his mother's head affectionately.

Albus had always been their father's prodigy and somewhere along the line James became a proverbial mama's boy. He could take it his news went over poorly with everyone else, but the thought that his fiery redhead of a mother would take it badly frightened him. If worst came to worse, he wanted to get in as much affection as he could before later. She gave a contented hum of appreciation before waving him off. As he was leaving, Ginny suddenly began speaking again.

"Ah, I nearly forgot! Teddy owled your father back last night saying he'd be coming as well and had some news for the family," Ginny mused. "If it is about him and Victoire not working, poor boy has got the whole thing wrong. I hope that isn't why he hasn't visited much recently. Even Victoire didn't hold the break up against the boy! Well, if you see him before I do, give him the same advice I gave you."

"Will do," James mumbled before hastily leaving. He had forgotten that Teddy hadn't seen much of the family since the news leaked of the fateful break up. He knew very well that Teddy was well aware that Victoire harbored no ill will towards him, but if that was what his mother thought about the ordeal, James was extra nervous about how the night will turn out. Figuring he needed to take his anxiety out on something, James eagerly left the house into the brisk February air, ready to give the gnomes such a toss that they wouldn't come to live in the Potter garden ever again.

* * *

"Oh James, I think the cherubs have taken a liking to you!" Aunt Hermione giggled, swaying slightly as she stood in between the couch and the bar, holding yet another champagne flute in her hand.

James wasn't sure if he was more annoyed that the stupid flying devils chose him as the target of yet another of their arrows, resulting in his skin glowing magenta or the fact that Aunt Hermione was well on her way of spending the latter half of the night unresponsive while Uncle Ron hadn't touched a sip of anything the family bar could offer. Annoyed with the entire affair, he shot his mother a pointed look, who vanished the effects off of him with a smile that told him to lighten up.

"I should just stay that color," James drawled. "At least then it might take the fun out of it for them." As if in retaliation, one of the zipped past him, shooting another arrow his direction which was intercepted by a last minute shielding charm thrown up by Albus.

"Nah, at least I can practice my reflexes on you for the night," Albus reasoned. "I don't want to get slow before the practical."

"You, the youngest seeker since Dad and head of the Defense Against the Dark Arts club, slow? I'd first opt to stay that horrid shade of pink first," James assured, clapping a hand on Albus's shoulder. The former jumped in alarm as something lodged itself into his shoulder blade. Yelping, he grabbed for whatever hit him.

"Why hello lover boy," greeted a mess of red hair that came bounding into the room. "If you don't mind, I need my arrow back."

"Fred!" James snarled as an audacious pink and red arrow was plucked from his back. "You shot an arrow at me?"

"Ah I shot nothing, dear lover boy," Fred snickered. James puffed his chest out, eyes narrowing at his best friend and former mate in mischief at Hogwarts. James had learned that pranks had their place and time since graduation, opting to take a more serious route of handling dangerous creatures where his counterpart had followed in his namesake's footsteps and began work on a whole new spectrum of devices for pranks and laughs.

"There was an arrow stuck into my left shoulder blade, Fred, that could have done some damage," James pointed out. Fred let out an over dramatic sigh.

"Oh how young love clouds the sense," he threw a hand over his forehead before grinning wickedly at his own jest and slinging his arm around James's shoulder. "It isn't an actual arrow. See this? It's attracted to the heart's tiny electrical system. I learned about it in my time with the muggles. It seems that the heart is actually based upon a system of small impasses that through sensories allow communication. This beauty right here seeks out those that work the hardest, belonging to those who are lovesick. Or grieving. We haven't worked that one out yet though," Fred frowned. Shaking his head, his green eyes pierced deeply into James's, excitement brewing behind them.

"It's one of our newest prototype products, we released a few in the shop as testers for the holiday. We market them to find the 'one who is ready to love you back', but really they are just attracted to whomever's heart forces are the strongest in the area. And since I know that you haven't had any devastating blows recently, and we happen to be in a house full of lovesick Weasley girls- granted if your sister was here I'm sure it wouldn't have had a second thought to go straight to that man-killer, I'd have to assume you've gotten it bad. So tell me, who is the poor darling you've attached yourself to?"

James listened to the whole explanation in horror. He didn't even have the decency to fake annoyance at the jab at Lily's tendencies to find her way to the Astronomy tower with whomever her weekly fancy was due to the fact that he might be exposed by a stupid prank of Fred's.

"Sod off Fred, you know me, I'm not the type to settle down with any one broad when there another is waiting," James found himself responding automatically. Fred shook his head, face mocking solemnity.

"My dear, dear cousin. As much as I'd like to believe that you were as carefree as myself in that matter, the heart does not lie. Nor does my arrow-"

"Your bloody arrow is broken!" James snarled, snatching the gaudy thing away from his cousin. Fred offered him an offended look.

"I believe you're directly insulting the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, Mr. Potter," Fred chided. James became acutely aware of how Albus was studying him. Shoving the toy back to his cousin, he gave the man he had considered his best friend all of his life the most pleading look he could muster.

"Look, mate, could you just hold off on the arrow tonight? Tonight isn't the best night for surprises," James asked coolly, not letting how much he wanted to beg the other man to pretend that it never happened. Fred sobered up considerably at the request, cocking his head to take a better look at James before nodding cautiously.

"Sure. If that's what you'd like," he acquiesced. James let out a sigh of relief, and the trio was suddenly faced with the senior founder of the Wheeze's company.

"Have you used it yet?" George asked excitedly. Fred shook his head.

"I tried, but it seems that having this many hormonal women in the mix, it's become confused," George's frown matched Fred's at the false revelation. He patted his son's shoulder, pocketing what he thought to be defective arrow.

"Well, we can't always get them out on time. Hello boys," he grinned at both James and Albus in an afterthought.

"'Lo Uncle Fred," Albus replied as James stayed silent, caught up in the prospect of how bad that could have been.

"Too bad it didn't work. Would have been fun to pester Rosie over there about who gave her that ring she's so unsubtly flaunting," George snickered. "Ah well, I'll make sure that the joke has a better punch line next family party." With that, he left to go greet the rest of the family. James felt the eyes of both Fred and his brother analyzing him and suddenly the decorations seemed extremely fascinating. Noticing the lax defenses, the impish cupids took the moment to strike at James, two arrows hitting him simultaneously. James coughed as the cloud of magic was twice as thick around him this time around.

"Oi, Al! Aren't you supposed to be protecting me?" he snapped. Albus snapped out of his musings and had the decency to off up a sheepish grin.

"Sorry, didn't see that one coming," he attempted to excuse himself lamely.

"I'm sure that will go down nicely when you're too busy goggling to notice a curse sent at your partner on a mission. Sorry your leg got blown off, I didn't see it coming," James admonished.

"Oh don't be so harsh on him. I think pink suits you," came a smooth jest. Three pairs of eyes landed on the newest addition to the party, James not moving from his spot.

"Teddy!" Albus exclaimed, clambering towards him. The metamorphmagus had always been a role model for the younger Potters, as he spent much of his time as a child around the Potter house. Even James followed him around for a time before the friendship became something mutual. Now, turning twenty-five, he still had Albus's admiration and James's friendship. Lily wasn't as fond of him after she had spent her Christmas vacation of sixth year attempting to seduce him to the point where he could no longer ignore it and had to tell her he thought of her as a little sister, not to mention the age difference.

"Hey Al," Teddy greeted, giving him a one armed hug. "Fred, James." He nodded in greeting to the other two, eyes lingering longer on the latter. James had to fight the urge to bite his lip. Thankfully Fred saved the day by being his loud self.

"Black hair? Really Teddy? Are you trying to be the newest Potter clone?" Fred teased. The older man just shrugged.

"Well, I thought that with all the red hair that's going to be here, Ginny's decorations would already have so much to clash against that I didn't want the blue to set her into a frenzy," Teddy joked. "Besides, I didn't do this." He contorted his face in concentration before his eyes were blazing green and a blemish atop his forehead could barely be seen. James flushed thoroughly at the show.

"Don't do that," he meant it to seem harsh but it came out more as a whine. Teddy fixed his gaze on James, face contorting again as he returned his hazel eyes, tanner skin, and currently black hair do.

"Two Harry Potters enough for you already, Jamie?" Teddy teased, throwing his arm around James's shoulder this time. Albus scowled at the jibe, as the jokes were old enough.

"Ted!" the aforementioned man bellowed across his house, eagerly coming to greet his godson. They two embraced, both smiling widely at the reunion. "It's been too long, I haven't even gotten an owl from you since Christmas and let's not even try to remember the last time you've been over. I was beginning to think that the muggle job the ministry has gotten you to take up ended up killing you or something," Harry teased. Teddy just shook his head.

"No, nothing like that. I love the job, actually. Even if the ministry didn't ask me to do it as a liaison, I'd probably keep it. I've just been extremely busy between having to do a muggle job while actually doing a Ministry stunt, plus I just moved into my new apartment mid-Autumn. I just finished moving in, officially. It was a lot harder than I thought," James barely noticed hazel eyes flicking towards his. James glared at the older boy's profile, wondering what exactly he was playing at. Harry didn't seem to notice.

"Ah, James just moved into an apartment in London too. Muggle place, mind you, as if I'd even know my way around one of those anymore," Harry laughed, shaking his head. "Make yourself comfortable, Teddy, the family misses you."

"Yeah? I'll be sure not to stay away for so long again Harry," Teddy said earnestly. The host just waved his hand, smiling at his sons before excusing himself to resume his original task of getting more beverages for the bar.

"So, disastrous duo, what horrors do you have in store for us tonight?" Teddy rounded on James and Fred. James rolled his eyes before Fred could respond.

"You know that I've put explosions behind me, Ted," James chided. Fred briefly looked hurt at how fast the other boy responded before shrugging.

"He might be above it, but that just makes him a target. As a retiree he'll never see it coming," Fred jabbed James sharply in the back to bring his point home while grinning. James dropped his gaze to the floor.

"Fred, I'd like to call a true now," Teddy offered his hand to the redhead. Fred seemed to think about it for a moment, not sure if he'd like one less target. "Or I could raid yours and James's old stash up in the attic and we can wage war with your Grandmum here." That was all it took for Fred to grasp his hand and shake is vigorously.

"Done. Pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Lupin."

"Me too, Fred!" Albus attempted, hoping he could escape whatever pranks the father and son pair had set in place. Unfortunately for Albus, Fred shook his head.

"Sorry, no can do Al. I know you don't know where our stash is even now after all of these years. Plus it'll give those Auror skills of yours a test," Fred pointed out. Albus wilted a bit, before noticing Teddy had begun to drag James off.

"Oi, where are you going?" James seemed to freeze like a deer in headlights while Teddy offered the younger Potter a warm smile.

"I just need to talk to James for a moment. Catching up, you know," Teddy explained. Albus looked from one man to the other, James refusing to meet his eyes. Knowing that whether he kept staring or not, it wasn't as if something would suddenly jump out at him to explain the situation.

"Alright. Just be quick, Teddy. Mum might have a soft spot for you but if she suspects that any of us wanted to skip out on her outrageous bash she'd have your head," Albus warned. No sooner had he said this did Teddy forcibly uproot James and drag him in the stairs.

"Well, I never really would have figured that," Fred mused aloud. Albus snapped his attention from the staircase to his cousin.

"What do you mean?" Fred just shook his head at the naivety of his cousin, slinging an arm around his shoulder. If James didn't want to say anything, it was Fred's place to respect his best friend's wishes. Although he could set up some interesting effects in the pair's absence, which was too rich of an opportunity to pass up.

"Nothing, young Albus. Now, I know you wanted some immunity in the night. I won't guarantee your safety in what will be known as the Wheeze's Wicked Valentine's Wonder for years to come, but I need your help," Fred conspired, swinging an arm around the taller boy, eyes glinting as he pulled him into the study to begin planning what was in store for James and Teddy.

* * *

A/N: With Valentines Day approaching, I couldn't help but do something fun for the occasion. This will be a two part installment and part two will definitely be a bit more juicy, so stay tuned :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** All of the characters and associations of the Harry Potter realm belong to J. K. Rowling and all other copyright holders. Sadly, I am not included in these aforementioned institutions and merely borrow such settings as a playground for my own creativity.

_A/N: Here's part two! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and encouragement!  
It gets a little...heated at the end, just to be forewarned. I've come to enjoy this pair and probably will come back to them in the future. I hope you enjoy._

**Meant to Make You Shine**_  
_

"What are you doing, Teddy?" James accosted as soon as the door to his small room was closed.

"So is this where we're going to be staying tonight?" the other asked, raising an eyebrow suggestively at the small bed. James flushed, not ready to let go of his annoyance with the older man.

"You're practically giving it away!" this time it came out as a full whine, making Teddy pause for a moment before smiling warmly and pulling the slighter boy into an embrace. James stiffened before relaxing into the familiar arms and letting his head flop onto his partner's shoulder. James's arms curled snuggly around Teddy's stocky form.

By no account was Teddy hefty, but he filled his form out well, as he had been a beater in his time at school. It contrasted with his laid back personality, but in order to keep on his top game he was required to keep lean muscles. Even after years of not playing the sport the muscles clung to him nicely.

The meaty build offset the wiry frame of James, who was more lean muscle than anything. Whenever Molly Weasley was about, she'd attempt to shove food down his throat and to her chagrin he never gained a pound. That was one of the few things he took directly from his father, who hadn't filled out until years of parenting took a toll on him and a slight stomach was now well hidden under well-fitted sweaters. Teddy always teased that if James aged half as well as his father, he'd be a lucky man.

James pulled back first, letting himself get lost in his lover's gaze. Teddy's hand came to play with the slight fringe of brown hair at the nape of James's neck. James sighed, bringing a hang up to accompany that of his lover's.

"I need to get it cut again," he stated sadly. One of the few things he disliked about his job was that it was very strict about appearances. Not for pretentiousness, as every shape of witch and wizard had received the job over the years but once inducted, there was a strict code to follow for his or her own safety.

"Yes, well, typically I have enough hair for the both of us," Teddy joked. James rolled his eyes.

"Honestly, I like it much better when you don't look like you could be my bloody brother. Out of everything you could choose, why did you choose your Potter-esque appearance?"

"I like being part of the family."

"After tonight, you'll hopefully be. Officially," James murmured, bringing his lips to meet Teddy's in a chaste kiss. As they withdrew, Teddy smiled lovingly and went to resume the activity but James pulled away.

"Please, Teddy," James begged. It was Teddy's turn to roll his eyes in amusement before shaking his head, scrunching his face. When he righted his head, his hazel eyes were glowing with much more ferocity and his hair was a bright turquoise.

"Better?"

"Much," James admitted, playing with the two silver hoops that had reappeared on Teddy's left ear. This time when Teddy swooped in on him, James didn't protest. Their lips moved with practiced synchronism. Teddy's hands roamed over James's back, one coming to cradle the brunette's neck and the other finding its way under the hem of the gray sweater he was wearing. James moaned happily into the kiss, arms coming to lock themselves behind Teddy's head, pulling them closer.

The two pressed themselves impossibly close and eventually James dropped his death grip in favor or letting his hands massage the taller man's back. Teddy took the opportunity to readjust their positioning, lips going to ravish the side of James's neck. James gasped at the light touches and fisted the fabric of Teddy's shirt in anticipation.

When Teddy moved so that his upper thigh was firmly pressed against the forming arousal of the younger boy and James found his eyes fluttering closed, everything from earlier seemed to melt away. James's own hands had found their way under Teddy's shirt, pulling it out of being tucked into his trousers. Letting his eyes lazily scan his surroundings while enjoying the intimacy with his boyfriend, James's eyes landed on the poster of the Chudley Canons that had vexed him earlier. One of the girls in the photo was watching the two of them intently, giggling at the scene in front of her. That was all it took to sober James up.

"Ted," he squeaked, attempting to disentangle himself. He was met with a 'mmph' and a few harsher nips at his necks. The prospect that it might leave marks was James's last straw. "Teddy we need to stop!" Trying harder to escape the onslaught of attention, James ended up tripping over the various intertwined limbs and landing sprawled out on the bed. Teddy grinned down at him predatorily and James attempted to right himself quickly.

"Teddy. Ted. No, we can't."

"Why not?"

"Not here."

"Here is as good as anywhere."

"No, I'm serious," James emphasized this by jumping over the foot of the bed and landing by the door, completely disheveled. "Not here. Not now. Everyone is downstairs, waiting." Teddy shrugged.

"It isn't like they won't know soon enough."

"I want to do this the right way," James offered. This put Teddy off of their previous activities.

"You're right."

"I know I am," James said triumphantly, met with a ruffling of his hair. Teddy assessed his lover, before offering a smile.

"You know they'll be happy for us, right?" James shifted his weight uncomfortably, suddenly finding the room he had grown to detest absolutely fascinating. "James?"

"I don't know," the latter admitted. "Everyone was so set on you and Victoire. And me with…some girl. To carry on the Potter name," James mocked. Shaking his head, he shrugged half-heartedly. "Plus there is Lily. How do we explain to her that the reason she was the last thing from you mind last year was because you were bunking it up with me?"

"Just like that, although I might leave the part about us shagging out if you don't want to scar your baby sister." James had to laugh at this, nodding his agreement.

"This just…isn't what anyone wanted." Teddy sighed. He knew all of this, as they had talked about telling James's family for months now. It had been one thing to hide it for the younger man's sake when they lived separately, but now that they had moved in together last October it was getting harder and harder to avoid it. The Potters had noticed something different with Teddy, but at least they didn't put two and two together for James's sake. Crossing the short distance between the two of them, he placed a comforting hand on James's shoulder

"This is what we want, doesn't that count for something? And if I know your family, all they would want is for you to be happy. You are happy, right?"

"Of course I am, Teddy. You know that," James said with a small smile, unable to let the truth of those words completely disintegrate his nerves.

"Well your happiness is all that matters to me. And no matter how this plays out, you're family and they would never shun their own flesh and blood. And I'll always be here, you have nothing to lose."

"But you do! Mum and Dad have been like family to you since forever!"

"How eloquent James," Teddy teased, kissing the man quickly before caressing his cheek. "I love your parents, and something tells me their feelings for me won't change." James seemed to take solace in those words, nodding his head, face stiffening in determination. Teddy made the first move to leave the room, giving James one final kiss of encouragement before they both resumed their dwindling facades.

"George!" the furious screaming of Molly Weasley echoed throughout the Potter house. Both Teddy and James quicken their pace to rejoin the party on the main floor, curious what could have set off the older woman.

"But Mum, it wasn't me, it was Fred!" George laughed, amusement not only in the situation but how familiar that statement was from years past where he and his twin ran amuck at familiar gatherings. Molly must have reminisced on this as well, as he tone soften generously.

"Honestly, George, you'd think being a father you would try and maintain some semblance of order rather than encourage it!"

"Sorry Grandmum, it's in my blood. Dad realized that if he can't beat it, he could at least join in," Fred grinned at the plump woman fuming in her chair.

"Yes well your father shouldn't supply you with those miserable tricks from his shop," she insisted.

"Actually, I created those. 'Pinocchio Pastries'; they mix a weak truth potion with an engorging charm and a little twist. Her face will go back to normal as soon as she tells the truth," Fred shrugged. George beamed with pride for his son's cleverness. "Today was the first time I've tried them on anyone unsuspecting. I guess they're ready for sale."

"You used an unstable product on your cousin?" Molly screeched with horror but George merely hushed her. Molly shook her head, turning to Angelina, who was sitting next to the distraught Rose, attempting to comfort her. She had learned that when it came to her husband and her son's work, it was best to just let everything run its course.

"How do you feel about this, Angelina?" Molly demanded. Angelina had the experience enough to know that despite her indifference on the matter, as no one had gotten hurt, she'd have to say something to bolster Molly's opinion lest she be treated like Fleur the rest of the evening. Even after numerous grandchildren Molly and the part-Veela beauty still had it out frequently.

"Things could have gone horribly wrong with an untested product," she agreed. Molly smiled triumphantly only to be brought down at her next statement. "Next time try to keep it to something you know you can control, Fred." George chuckled, kissing his wife's head before sitting next to her.

"Relax mum," George chided.

"What happened?" James demanded, confused as to why Rose currently had what appeared to be a small tree branch coming from her face. Fred eyes seemed to light up when he noticed the pair's arrival.

"I merely asked dear Rosie over here where she had gotten that ring. Unfortunately she decided she wasn't going to tell me the truth. Now, Rose, don't you know better than to lie? What happened to that goody two shoes from Hoggy-Warty Hogwarts?" Fred teased. Rose glared at him, hands covering the lower part of her face the best she could.

"Shut up Fred!"

"Well as soon as you tell us the truth-"

"Lysander!" The whole room fell quiet at her exclamation and the girl turned bright red.

"Oh, Rose, that's wonderful!" Hermione gushed. On the other hand, Ron had turned a deep shade of red in anger. Hermione jabbed him harshly in his ribs.

"What? Oh, yeah, wonderful," he muttered, turning his head to glare off to the side. Fred slid next to Rose, as her nose quickly shrank back to normal with a small popping sound.

"See Rose? Simple." The girl scowled at him before huffing and retracting from the room. James felt a bit sorry for his cousin, but his nerves for Teddy and his announcement later doubled as the adults went into furious chatter about the new developments of his cousin's love life. He went to back out of the room but was stopped by a firm hand on his back. Glancing up at Teddy, the older man gave a curt nod towards the sitting room. James then noticed how both Albus and Fred were watching them. James swallowed down his fears and went to sit in Rose's now empty spot next to Fred.

"'Ello James," Dominique greeted, sitting on his other side. Since she had graduated from Hogwarts, she had gone to France to stay with her grandparents and study International Wizarding Relations. Having spent much of her childhood split between England and France, she had always had a small accent, but now James barely recognized what she was saying.\ as he had never been good with accents. That was why he opted to work at the England care center rather than abroad, for despite the excitement of seeing the world, it wouldn't end well working amongst wizards who James couldn't understand while attempting to keep all his limbs in tact.

"Hey Dominique. How is it going in France?" James asked, not really interested. Accents weren't the only thing that this set of Weasleys got from spending half their time on the continent as it also led to them being the odd ones out at family events. While the rest of the Weasley-Potter clan had spent their free time in each other's houses building relationships, they had been off learning to be "cultured" as Dominique put it.

"Eet's doing well. I seemply cannot 'nderstand zee English Ministry. Zey are 'opeless!" she sighed, flipping her golden hair. James just shrugged.

"Right, well, have you seen Louis anywhere?" Dominique gave him a deploring look, knowing that he had just brushed her off. Sighing and muttering something James assumed to be offensive in French, she shook her head.

"'e couldn't attend. Louis 'as his 'ealer test soon. He must study. But Victoire was looking for 'im earlier," Dominique mentioned, waving her hand vaguely in Teddy's direction. James, once again, just stared dumbly at his cousin.

"Okay, thanks," he muttered, glancing back at Teddy who was now perched at an adjacent love seat talking to Lucy. While Molly had followed in her father's footsteps to work in the ministry, it was a surprise when the younger daughter announced she wanted to take a muggle job in order to understand their culture. Teddy, also having found fascination in all things muggle, seem to be interrogating the younger girl about all her findings.

"Do I need to set of a pack of Wheeze's fireworks to get your attention?" Fred joked, jabbing James harshly in the ribs.

"What?" James asked, snapping his gaze off of his lover. Fred gave him a knowing smirk.

"Just wait. Four, three, two-" At that count, two things happened simultaneously. Hermione found herself under the spell of the charmed cupid's arrow, the sudden tint of pink alarming her in her drunken state and resulting in her falling off of the chair, spilling butterbeer in Ron's lap and Dominique screeching as the hair she had been caressing turned to snakes under her touch.

The room was torn between the two sights, Ginny rushing to Hermione's side with Angelina, picking her up while Fleur and Molly ran towards the hysterical Dominique.

"Fred!" both Molly and Angelina called at the same time.

"Change her hair back, now!"

"Fetch me my batch of sobering potion!"

"Oh really, Angelina! Your son just turned his cousin's hair into snakes and you're asking for a bloody potion."

"It suits her! You know, 'if looks could kill'? Right Dominique?" Geroge jested. Fleur gave him a smoldering glare, but instead of sticking around for further humiliation, Dominique aparated from the room.

"'e is incorrigible!" Fleur exclaimed turning around, hair fanning out wildly to hit both James and Fred in the face. "Excuse me Ginny, but I must tend to Dominique." Not waiting for a response, she two aparated from the room. Molly was now glaring daggers at Angelina.

"Like father like son," Angelina reasoned, watching as Molly's glare intensified. "Fred, the potion." Fred quickly left the room.

"Aw, ickle Ron wet himself?" George teased, ruffling his brother's hair. Molly then rounded on her son, anger renewed.

"George! Look what you've done now. I've always been supportive of your endeavors but if you are unable to control yourself or your son enough to function acceptably at a party, you won't be welcomed at any more family gatherings!"

"Now Molly-"

"No, Harry! If your father was still here!" Molly threatened.

"Mum, if dad was still alive he'd be trying not to laugh right with me," George pointed out. Molly turned impossibly red, looking murderously between her son and grandson. Noticing the tension, Ginny left Hermione's side, wrapping an arm around her mother.

"Mum, why don't you sit? Harry and I will take care of everything. James, get your Grandmother a drink," Ginny instructed. James eagerly jumped up, pouring his grandmother some of the punch Aunt Angelina had made earlier. Molly took the glass, muttering a sharp thank you, before quickly tossing back the harsh liquid.

"I'm fine, really, I am," Hermione assured form across the room. James felt himself feeling less and less secure about his announcement at the rate the evening was deteriorating.

"I think it best I get home. Don't want to do anymore damage tonight," she laughed, giving Ginny and apologetic look. The other woman just nodded her off.

"I'll send one of the boys to check on you tomorrow. Ron, maybe you should floo home. Wouldn't want to risk it in her condition," Ginny offered.

"Right, well. Rose? You want to come back with us?" The girl, who had reemerged from hiding sometime during the commotion blanched at being put on the spot. Glancing between Fred and Ginny, she wondered which fate was worse; she ended up giving Ginny a sad smile.

"I'll come too, Dad." Ginny frowned but nodded, telling Harry to see them to the fireplace before helping herself to a generous glass from the bar. Bill was sitting leisurely in the far end of the sitting room with Percy and his wife, all watching the scene with slight amusement.

"I think it's about time we get on to dinner," Ginny announced, sparing Fred a dubious glance. Her nephew merely grinned at her with a look of false innocence. The family made its way into the Potter's dining room, which had been magically expanded along with the table in order to fit the large group. With a quick flick of her wrist, the table removed five seats, narrowing the room a bit. Harry sat at the head of the table, Ginny to his right and the rest of the guests piled in randomly. James ended up at the opposite end as his father, Victoire on his left followed by Teddy while Albus was to his right, Fred trailing after him.

Bill had taken the seat next to Fred, as the rest of the family didn't trust the boy. Young Molly had ended up next to Teddy, directly in Fred's line of sight, and he kept sending her dangerous looks. She attempted to channel her namesake's glare but ended up just looking like a small dog scrunching up her face. Before the dinner even began, Fred set off minature fireworks in Lucy's glass, causing Ginny to glaring warningly at him alongside Molly senior.

Once toasts were said, the family broke out into cliques of chatter. Victoire rounded on Teddy amiably as soon as the din in the room was enough to give them a bit of privacy.

"Teddy! I've missed you!" She placed a hand onto his arm, squeezing it slightly to emphasize her point.

"You too, Vic," Teddy assured, using his old nickname for her. Even after the breakup, the two had remained close friends. When he had told her of his feelings for James, it had been through her encouragement he pursued the younger boy. Thankfully, James too had taken a liking towards her and she was a frequent houseguest and one of the few who knew the truth about their relationship.

He couldn't help but notice the odd bangle on her wrist, causing him to look over at the girl. After taking in her outfit, it was obvious she'd taken to the bohemian style that was now in amongst young muggles.

"Letting your hair down, eh Vic?" Teddy teased. She punched his shoulder lightly.

"I've taken a liking to 'street style'. Plus, it compliments my curves much better than a stuffy robe," she giggled, pushing her chest out. Teddy had to agree, the garments were clinging in just the right places. He was sure that James was watching the two of them carefully, knowing that the younger man still was cautious when it came down to the fact that Teddy played for both teams. No matter what, he could never convince his partner that he didn't see Victoire like that anymore. Or anyone for that matter. But when she pulled things like this regularly, how could he expect James to understand that?

"But I hear you and Mr. Potter are going to be 'letting your hair down' soon," she pried quietly, eyes twinkling with excitement. Teddy glanced back at James, who was now preoccupied with Albus.

"Yeah, after dinner," he said, voice soft. Victoire gave him an encouraging smile.

"I'm so happy for you, Teddy. I know they will be too," she assured, resting a hand on his shoulder. Teddy returned her smile.

"Not the potatoes!" Ginny groaned, gaining attention from the rest of the room. Apparently, Harry had been the first to help himself to some of the home cooked mashed potatoes to find that they had been tampered with. He was now turning dark brown and becoming rather round.

"Fred!" Molly snapped, glaring at her grandson. The accused threw his hands up.

"Wasn't me!"

"Tell me, were those potatoes from your Garden, Gin?" George inquired of Ginny, who looked forlorn as she was trying to stop the transformation of her husband.

"Yes, why?" George chuckled, shaking his head. The entire table focused their attention on him.

"I used the Weasley 'You Are What You Eat' powder on it years ago- when you two first bought the house. I see how often you actually grew anything," George teased.

"Fix it, George!" Ginny snapped. George was more inclined to laugh at the effects of his old trick, resulting in Ginny pulling out her wand and casting a well-placed bat bogey hex.

"Ginny!" Molly snapped. James wondered if he was seeing what it had been like growing up with his parents as the rest of the table laughed as if it was an old joke. Ginny followed up with 'finite incantum', leaving George laughing even harder. With a flourish of his wand, Harry returned back to normal state. Ginny was glaring, although her expression was less severe.

"Well, if anyone else had anything to throw us all for a twist, now would be the time to put it out there so I can enjoy my dinner," Ginny demanded, feeling defeated in her want to throw the perfect party and getting this disaster instead.

Victoire pointedly looked from Teddy to James. James's eyes widened and he purposely looked away, understanding what his cousin was insinuating. Teddy quickly attempted to smooth the situation.

"Vic, don't." Victoire had been pressuring them to both come out for months now and he knew she was quite agitated with her cousin's reluctance. She attributed their hiding part of the reason why Teddy had become reclusive for a while, as he felt that if he continued to carry on normally someone would notice that he and James shared a home- a single bedroom home and put everything together. Victoire had hated James in those months and as retaliation sent Charlie to check up on James on a day off from work.

After his Uncle had been greeted and welcomed in by Teddy, as James was picking up groceries, he noticed the one factor Teddy had been nervous about- the bedroom. The revelation had been less awkward than anticipated and Victoire's plan worked out perfectly, as both James and Teddy lightened up afterwards. Now she seemed to want to put part two into effect.

"Actually, Teddy does," she responded to Ginny's intended to be rhetorical question airily. The entire table's attention shifted to the far end where both James and Teddy were giving Victoire surprised looks.

"Tell them Teddy," she prompted. Before the blue haired man could come up with something to cover him and his lover, Molly squealed with delight.

"Oh you two have gotten back together! I always wanted you as party of the family Ted. Not as if you need to marry in, seeing as you're already my eldest grandson in my eyes," she gushed, tears of joy brimming her eyes.

"No!" James barked from his seat, cutting the congratulations short as the family shifted their attention to him. He realized suddenly how pack-like they were and it was overwhelming. James had been on the receiving end of such attention before, but it had always been because of some prank Fred or him pulled and that had always been gratifying. Here, he just felt like a fish out of water.

"Vic and I aren't back together," Teddy explained, glancing over to James, worried at how the younger man looked dumbstruck. There was a pause and the table seemed to be wavering on uncertainty as to where this was going. Teddy decided it was too late now to turn back; he reached across Victoire's empty plate to take James's hand in his.

"James and I are togeth-"

Before he could finish his announcement, a lone cherub shot an arrow at James. Al effortlessly shielded it, but the charmed arrow rebounded hitting Fred, making him sneeze. The reflex resulted in sparks flying out of his wands, which he had been clutching unbeknownst to the inhabitants of the room. The sparks accosted both Lucy and Teddy, yielding the two to be covered in feathers. With all the hubbub, the cherub reshot at James, accompanied by two others and Al had been too shocked to block any. James turned a bright shade of red and the table roared with laughter at the misfortune of the young ones.

For a moment, James was horror struck before Teddy offered him a sheepish green and a shrug, shaking his head to rid it of feathers. Albus was the first to recompose himself.

"Feathers Fred? Really?"

"It was meant to turn those two into love birds. But your sodding shield spell ruined it," Fred whined. The table remembered the matter at hand before the disruption and turned back to the two boys. Teddy had risen and was now standing with his hand on James's shoulder.

"Mum," James started, eyes locking with Ginny's hazel ones. Any profound speech he had prepared was thrown out the window at the expecting look in her face. "I love him!" James blurted out. Soft chuckles rippled throughout the room, and Teddy's grip tightened on his shoulder as if to congratulate him on his lack of eloquence once more. James desperately wanted to look up at his lover but was too afraid to miss his Mum's reaction. Surprisingly, she offered him a smile.

"I know dear," she admitted. James was thankfully she had yet to lift the coloring spell, as he was sure his face was equally as red without the tinting aura.

"You aren't mad?"

"I didn't want to have to tell you this, but Charlie told me as soon as he found out. He knew you'd never get around to telling us on your own, and when you did he wanted us to be fully supportive. I think he had it in his mind to beat us into acceptance if we were unwilling," Ginny laughed. "But your father and I never did mind."

"You…knew?" Teddy asked incredulously.

"When James told her that he wanted to make an announcement to the family, she told the rest of us. She didn't want anyone here if they weren't going to support you two," George explained. James looked around at his family in awe, noticing all the accepting smiles, even from his Grandmum.

"But you all said-"

"You aren't the only actor of the family, James Potter," Molly Weasley reminded. At that, James laughed. Teddy took the seat next to James, as Victoire had moved over to allow the switch. As he sobered up, the family had already resumed dinner but both his mother and father kept sending him periodic smiles.

"I can't believe they all knew," James mused.

"I didn't," Albus muttered. Teddy realized the boy had been rather quiet through the whole affair and watched him cautiously. James, fears quenched by the acceptance, didn't seem to notice Albus's disposition.

"I can't believe you never told me!" Albus accused.

"Sorry, mate. I was just-"

"You either Teddy! You know how much Lily and I care about you and then you hide stuff from us!"

"Albus, it was more about us becoming comfortable with at first. Then it was the fear that you would reject us," Teddy tried to reason. James panicked at the prospect.

"You don't hate us, do you?" Albus regarded the two begrudgingly.

"No, I don't," he admitted with a sigh. "But never hide something from me again!"

"Noted," James said, grinning. They began dinner generally happy, only Fred looking dejected due to his failed plan. The family seemed to overlook the fact that they had just heard of the two men's relationship and inquired about their apartment and jobs, both men eager to answer now that they could be frank.

"I hope this means that I'll be seeing you more, Ted," Harry joked. "You're more than just honorary family now. You're a Potter."

"Definitely, Harry. I'll do the Potter name well." Teddy assured, grinning from across the tabled. Thinking of the prospect of being a part of the family he had considered his surrogate one for so many years was thrilling. The only thing that made it better was that he'd be part of it as James's partner. Although there was one matter still left attending to.

"James?" Teddy prompted.

"Hm?" He asked through a mouth full of roast. Teddy couldn't help but smile at his lover's antics.

"How are we going to tell Lily?" James paused thinking about it for a moment.

"How about we just show up at her graduation together. I'm sure she'll get the hint," James offered.

"Shouldn't we tell her beforehand? She did have a crush on me…"

"That's exactly why! Then she'll know where the really possession lies," James said cheekily.

"Oh so now I'm your property?' Teddy murmured, leaning forward. James turned to face him, eyes glinting with excitement and face displaying his desire.

"I'm sure I could remind you just who you belong to tonight," James whispered in Teddy's ear. It was Teddy's turn to flush red, clearing his throat before sit up in his seat. Albus watch him suspiciously, debating whether or not he wanted to know.

"You don't even need one of those blasted cupids to turn your colors, Ted," James stated offhandedly.

"No I just need you to make me shine," Teddy said winking.

"Gross," Albus said childishly. James turned on him with a playful grin.

"Well it's me being 'gross' that leaves you the hope for the perseverance of the Potter lineage. Now don't go running off with that Malfoy boy-" James wasn't able to finish his joke as Albus had flung his potatoes at him. Hitting him directly centered on his face, James lapped at some of the food.

"Mm, I've always been a fan of-"

"James not the potatoes!" Ginny cried from across the table before the room erupted in laughter.

* * *

The houseguests had long since left and James found himself pinned underneath Teddy's larger form on his old bed. The Chudley Cannon's poster was shrouded in darkness and between that and the light buzz of alcohol the both had, it was a perfect setting. As Teddy began to kiss down his collarbone, James giggled at the sensation.

"Oh Ted," he moaned breathily as his lover sucked on his pert nipple. James's fingers ran through the turquoise hair he loved, pulling slightly. This slight kink elicited a deep growl from Teddy, who began to suckle furiously to the right of James's pectoral. The two frotted playfully though both still donning trousers, not yet to the point of need where such actions would be unbearable.

With one forceful thrust downward, James whimpered and his grip on the older boy tightened. Teddy smirked against James's skin, bringing his mouth back up the brunette's ear.

"I thought you were going to show me whose property I am," he whispered huskily, licking the outer shell of his lover's ear. James just moaned in response.

"So tell me, whose property are you?" Teddy demanded, gyrating his hips while the hand not cradling James's face was tracing nothings on his side. James moaned again, bucking upwards. Teddy growled, taking the younger boy into a forceful kiss. James put up a valiant fight for dominance before being defeated, allowing the other's tongue to explore the familiar depths of his moth. When they pulled away, Teddy's hazel eyes were darkened with desire.

"Whose property are you," he demanded again.

"Yours, I'm yours Teddy," James groaned loudly, pulling their bodies together, causing electrifying contact. Before either could take it further, the door burst open and the two scrambled apart.

"And I'm trying to be the property of the sleep fairy right now. It's bloody sweet and all that you've gotten James to be more of a girl than I could ever imagine, but please take your escapades somewhere else. You have an apartment, don't you," Albus demanded.

"Yes, but Mum and Dad invited Teddy over for the night," James reminded, still trying to catch his breath.

"Well hold off on whatever you two do for one night, thanks," Albus snapped, turning to leave.

"Oh I'll tell you all about what we do at night in the morning, Albus," James teased, watching as his brother tensed before slamming the door behind him. Teddy collapsed on top of James, winding the boy with a slight 'oof'.

"Well, I guess we should get to bed," James groaned. Teddy just smiled into James's neck. He placed a chaste kiss to the crook of his neck before reaching over to James's nightstand.

"Haven't you ever heard of a silencing charm, my love?" Teddy asked, before silently casting the spell. Tossing his wand aside, he plunged back down to capture James's lips. A moment of surprise kept the younger boy immobile before melting into the kiss. Despite all his previous fears and doubts, there was nowhere he'd rather be than wrapped in Teddy's arms.

_-Fin.-_


End file.
